


Bring him back (alive)

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Little something that wouldn't leave my head since I've heard the possibility of Michael possessing Dean. Not beta'd and low key lazy writing, hope you enjoy.





	Bring him back (alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Little something that wouldn't leave my head since I've heard the possibility of Michael possessing Dean. Not beta'd and low key lazy writing, hope you enjoy.

A whoosh and Dean appears from the glowing crack in the middle of the bunker.

«Dean, hey» Sam says, approaching his brother, «Where's mom? Jack?»

But before he can reply, Castiel interjects, «Sam, this is not Dean»

«Oh, little brother» non-Dean says and throws both Sam and Castiel on the nearest wall with a snap of his fingers, «always spoiling the party, aren't you?»

«Michael» Sam says, at last.

Michael grins, and it's feral.

«Sam, the little brother, the number one priority» he tucks a strand of Sam's hair behind his ear, the younger Winchester moving away as much as he can against his invisible restrictions.

«Leave him» Castiel growls. Michael walks to him.

«Or what?» he challenges, «I've never felt so good with any other vessel and I have what I want» he smirks, «it was easy to make him say yes, you know? Tricked him just like he tricked his little brother into saying yes to Ezekiel» Michael exchanges a look with Sam, then he turns back to Castiel, «I know you won't be able to kill me, both of you actually and I'm not leaving here either. Pity,» he leans on to whisper into Castiel's ear, «he's in love with you too» when Michael leans back, Castiel looks at him with wide eyes.

As to read Castiel's mind, Michael raises his hands and shrugs, «I have all his memories, feel everything he feels»

Michael snaps his fingers again and Sam and Castiel slump on the floor, «Try and stop me» he says turning around.

«Sayonara boys» they hear before a flutter of wings.


End file.
